<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>strip sparring by number3936</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091729">strip sparring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/number3936/pseuds/number3936'>number3936</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sparring as foreplay, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/number3936/pseuds/number3936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for<br/>"Felix manages to get sylvain to train with him. Sylvain isn’t too thrilled about it so he suggests strip sparring - the loser of each sparring round takes off one clothing item.<br/>Felix at first absolutely refuses but sylvain taunts him by saying felix just can’t handle the embarrassment of fighting half-naked so felix takes it as a challenge.</p><p>Can be pre-ts, post-ts, married sylvix etc. I’m also happy if he’s trans or cis or if it’s omegaverse, whatever you choose.</p><p>+1 Felix is winning at first by getting sylvain shirtless first but that causes Felix to ultimately lose cus he is too distracted by sylvain’s muscles and large frame 🤤</p><p>+1 Sylvain ends up fucking felix on the training grounds when he’s fully naked as his final victory prize</p><p>Ty a ton if you fill this!! &lt;3"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>strip sparring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Strip sparring," Felix repeats flatly. Sylvain smiles in response, in that infuriatingly handsome way. "That's not a thing," Felix says, folding his arms over his chest and leaning his weight on one leg, effectively cocking his hip out and unintentionally taking on a sassy effect.</p><p>"I think you'll find anything can be a Thing," Sylvain coos. He stands up, his hand braced on the table allowing him to lean into Felix's space. Felix doesn't move, just glares at him with a sour look on his face. He'd expect this is Sylvain's weird way of flirting, maybe, except that he's never heard of Sylvain strip sparring with anyone. He's pretty sure he would've heard if he'd done so - Sylvain doesn't do anything quietly. Although Sylvain hasn't particularly done any Cassanova-ing recently, since he and Felix had begun... Something. "Don't tell me you think you're going to lose?" Sylvain mock-gasps playfully and Felix wants to smack his face. His stupid pretty grin. "We don't have to do it if you're too embarassed," Sylvain simpers a taunt and fuck him because it's working.</p><p>"I'm not embarassed," Felix grumbles. Sylvain grins wider, knowing he's won. "Bastard." Felix adds for good measure. "At least this means I'll get more than one round out of you before you give up," Felix huffs, stepping back away from Sylvain.</p><p>"Baby, I can go as many rounds as you need," Sylvain - attempts to sound sexy probably but there's laughter undercutting his tone and this time Felix really does smack him.</p><p>It's a change for Sylvain to actually seem excited about sparring. Though it's clearly because he just wants to humiliate Felix, which pisses Felix off. He just won't lose then.<br/>
It starts like any other spar. They pick their training weapons, Felix putting more than a single second of thoguht into the selection, unlike Sylvain who just grabs the first lance he sees. Sylvain usually stands easily while he waits for Felix, but this time he's already in a ready stance and Felix rolls his eyes at how eager Sylvain is. From there, they battle.</p><p>As they start fighting, it quickly becomes obvious that this time is more intense than previous spars. Sylvain fights like he actually wants to win, which sends a little thrill through Felix. As annoyed as he is at why Sylvain wants to win, he can't deny that it feels good to finally fight Sylvain properly when he's actually trying. Felix loves the challenge of it, because Sylvain is a good fighter, and he's only gotten better through the five long years of war. His body has filled out and thickened and he uses it to put power behind his blows. And effort looks good on him. Sylvain's amber eyes sharp and intent, flicking around Felix's body and movements, his face tense, though there's an upward tick to his mouth,and his movements are sharp, heavy and purposeful. Now Felix is getting a little worried. Felix hadn't even considered that he might lose, despite Sylvain's taunting, but to be having these thoughts in the middle of the spar means clearly his focus is fucked. Every time Felix tries to focus on Sylvain's movements, he keeps getting distracted by Sylvain's body, and his face. When he tries to step back to get some space, Sylvain follows. As bad as it is for him, it excites Felix too.</p><p>Felix loses the first bout and shrugs off his vest easily, dropping it on the ground like it doesn't bother him. It bothers him, a little. The nerves help him refocus. He watches the movements of Sylvain's arms, the swipe and jab of his lance. Sylvain has gotten stronger, but Felix is still faster, and has more experience with duels. Sylvain may be intelligent, as much as he attempts to hide it, but Felix has the battle instincts. Felix has fought enough times against Sylvain to be intimately knowledgeable about his style of fighting, right down to his bones and blood. He knows the best way to duck away fom Sylvain's swipes, the correct footwork to launch a counterattack. For a few moments, allows himself to settle into it like a rehearsed dance - but. It wouldn't be a spar if he just did that. There wouldn't be any point to it.<br/>
So he pushes. He pushes into Sylvain's space, closer than the reach of the lance. As he starts to take it seriously, Sylvain loses the smile on his face, while Felix gains one. The blood rushes through his muscles, and he steps faster, lighter, better. It's the first time they've properly sparred against each other in what seems like forever. Even Sylvain seems to be trying to win just for the sake of the spar.</p><p>But, there is a prize after all. Felix wins the next round, and the next, Sylvain's neck at the end of his sword each time. Sylvain takes off his jacket first, dumping it ontop of Felix's abadoned garment. The next item to go is his shirt.<br/>
"Are you so eager to get naked?" Felix sneers, wiping his cheeks free of sweat as he watches Sylvain pull off his shirt and fold it before putting it down on top of their outer clothing. "Showing off?" Felix huffs, scowling at Sylvain's shirtless chest. He can feel heat curling low in his body.</p><p>"Why not?" Sylvain says, a little breathless. He grins at Felix and tenses and relaxes his muscles rapidly, making his pecs dance, laughing when the display makes Felix throw his sword at his face. Sylvain ducks out of the way, laughing and comes in to tackle Felix. He falls onto him, dragging him down to the ground his laughter broken by Felix smacking at him as they fall together. "I know you like it," Sylvain wheezes, trying to grab at Felix's wrists while he's shoved and kneed. Felix is desperately fighting against the incoming tide of arousal he's getting from Sylvain's body pressed against his own. His hips pressing against Felix's, weight pining them down while he tries to wriggle away. Sylvain's thick thighs pressing against his own - nearly double the size. Felix bites his lip to stay quiet as his hands slide over the bumps and ridges of Sylvain's abs as he pushes at him. "Giving you a little something to watch, aren't I nice?" He struggles to keep flirting while Felix is genuinely trying to wrestle him. Unfortunately, Felix is smaller and (don't tell him this) weaker, and in an outright wrestling match with Sylvain, there's no way he can win. Sylvain manages to grab Felix's wrists and pin them up above his head, sitting on his thighs so Felix doesn't try to do anything underheanded. It's unfair how turned on that makes Felix. He gives a good tug of his wrists, testig the hold, and each time he's barely able to move, a shock of arousal shoots down his spine. Felix groans and tries to turn his body away to the side, away from Sylvain.<br/>
"It's easier to fight shirtless than bootless... But you're going to take off your shoes next, right?" Sylvain says, panting softly. He leans down, his chest pressing against Felix's, flattening him further to the floor. His breath puffs against Felix's jaw as he lies there while Felix scowls up at him. It almost makes Felix want to take off his shirt in defiance but... No. He'll just have to let Sylvain be right this time.</p><p>"Get off me." Felix snarls, bearing his teeth at Sylvain. Sylvain laughs breathlessly, sitting up - but not before giving Felix a quick kiss to the jaw. Felix's snarl turns into a little pout instead and Sylvain beams at him.</p><p>"I'll help," Sylvain says magnanimously. His large, warm hands curl round one of Felix's thighs, just above where his boots end. He waits for Felix to deny him, but Felix just huffs and turns his head to the side, lifting up his thigh as much as he can to press it into Sylvain's hands. Felix's cheek rests against the ground as he watches Sylvain unbuckle his boots and pull them down, one by one. His eyes slide from Sylvain's face down to his chest. He hadn't had a chance to look, before, only his hand smacking against Sylvan's bare skin as he tried to shove him away. Felix curls his hands into his fists to try and stop his palms from tingling at the memory of the feeling. Felix licks his lips, his eyes skating over Sylvain's skin. If he lifted his hands (he wants to) he'd be able to note the difference in their skin tones. Sylvain is a little darker, his skin tinted warmer than Felix's own pallid, pale skin. Sylvain has his own scars dotted around his body, some new, some old... Felix rubs his forefingers against his thumbs, imagining how they'd feel if he could touch them. Map them under his hands. He looks over the swell of Sylvain's muscles, the soft dusting of ginger hair starting above his pecs. His ridiculously full pecs. Felix scrunches up his nose. He's pretty sure Sylvain's chest is bigger than some women's. It's very.... Plush.<br/>
"What are you looking at?" Sylvain says warmly, leaning down again. "This?" He says, doing that stupid pec jiggle again and Felix smacks his face with his palms. Sylvain laughs at him. He stands up, pulling Felix up and helping him put his boots near their clothes. "You know, if you wanted to look, you just have to say," He says, sidling up to Felix and putting his hands on Felix's waist.</p><p>"You're the one that suggested 'strip sparring'," Felix reminds him, tipping his head to the side to look up at Sylvain from under his eyelashes. He's so close, Felix can feel the warmth radiating off of him. "You just wanted to look at me?" Felix says, his hands coming up. His fingers brush lightly against Sylvain's sides. He's thick there too, a set of devestating abs, and some plush chub filling his frame out. It's delicious.</p><p>"Yeah," Sylvain breathes, swaying closer. "I wanted to look at you," he says, lips brushing over Felix's cheek. "I wanted to touch you," He admits. Felix's thumbs slide down the V of Sylvain's hips that dissapear into his waistband.</p><p>Felix scoffs. "I know," he says, stepping back. "You're not subtle," he says.</p><p>Sylvain laughs, used to Felix running hot and cold all at once. "This way you get what you want, and I get what I want. Aren't you having fun?" He teases.</p><p>Felix is.</p><p>Was. Both of them have failed to anticipate the strategic power of Sylvain's bare chest. Felix's distraction hits him full force again. Unlike the short bout of wrestling before, now he has the distance to look at Sylvain's chest. And look he does. He can't stop looking. Felix had been distracted by the way Sylvain moved when his damn shirt was off, and now all that muscle and skin is on display, he can't look away. The moments between Felix picking his sword back up, and losing it again when Sylvain disarms him is not long. even Sylvain seems a little surprised by how quickly Felix lost that one.</p><p>"Don't say anything," Felix warns. As always, Sylvain grins at him. He doesn't let go of his lance, even as his arms come around Felix's waist and he squishes Felix into his stupid, broad, lovely chest.</p><p>"Need help taking your shirt off, love?" Sylvain says, voice low betewen them.</p><p>"I am not taking off my shirt," Felix says, his hands curling over Sylvain's biceps to push himself away. It's a mistake, because as soon as his fingers press into Sylvain's muscles, he can't make any more movements, his entire body having to fight the urge to press his fingers down just a little harder.</p><p>"Oh yes you are," Sylvain says, teeth scraping over Felix's jaw, making Felix's breath stutter. "You agreed," He tells him, his own bare chest pressing harder against Felix's as his arms tighten around Sylvain's waist. "What, you're too embarassed?" He taunts, voice breathy. Felix bares his teeth at him, but doesn't do anything else. He doesn't want to move. Only because that would mean he'd have to touch Sylvain more. Of ocurse he doesn't want to... Stay like this. After a moment of silence; "You want to back out?" Sylvain says quietly. His nose brushes along Felix's jawline. Felix scowls at Sylvain's shoulder. Sylvain is giving him an out here, though he's sure he'd get teased for it, at least he wouldn't have to go any further. Sylvain's lips brush the corner of Felix's mouth as he turns his head to give Felix a kiss.</p><p>Felix shoves him away grumpily. "Fuck off," he mutters. He peels his shirt off with as little fanfare as he can muster and ditches it at Sylvain's face. His cheeks burn with embarassment and he can feel the heat prickle down his neck. Damn it, he hates being shirtless. His arms come up, but falter before they cross so he's just sort of half covering himself awkwardly. Sylvain pulls the shirt off of hs face and Felix can see him instantly zero in on Felix's chest. He opens his mouth to say something but Felix cuts him off with a short, sharp, "-Don't."<br/>
His chest is... Well, it's not obvious. He's got lean muscle, not much fat and a good set of abs but... His chest just looks weird. His breasts are small, but they have a certain amount of fat behind them that makes it look out of place with the rest of his body. It's ugly, and Felix hates looking at it or even thinking about it. Sylvain doesn't seem to share his opinion, with how greedily he's staring at Felix's tits. He's very vocal about how much he likes Felix's body and Felix hates it.<br/>
Felix turns away to pick up his sword.</p><p>The tables turn. Felix's embarassment curdles into anger, as most things do with him. And Sylvain is distracted in the same way that Felix was. But, unfortauntely, There is still embarassment there. Felix spends too much time trying to keep his arms in front of his chest to keep it covered, and he ends up pinned against the pillar. First, Sylvain's lance is pressed to his neck, but it quickly dissapears in favour of Sylvain pressing his entire body against Felix's instead. Felix's sword wasn't even up to block the lance, instead his arm is barred across his chest, hiding it and stopping Sylvain from completely pressing against him. Still, Felix feels hot from head to toe. He tips his head up, the same time that Sylvain tilts his head down and he ends up pressing a kiss to his chin instead. That wasn't intentional on Felix's part, but he can't help a smug little smirk.</p><p>"Felix-"</p><p>"Finish what you started," Felix says haughtily. Even so, the fingers of his free hand have started to move, lightly drifting up and down Sylvain's neck. Felix turns his face down, looking up at Sylvain. Sylvain watches him, his pants slowly turning to breaths, his exhales on Felix's sweaty skin making him shiver. Sylvain ends up snorting softly in response. He lets go of the lance, propping it up precariously on the pillar behind Felix. Sylvain doesn't pull away, his hands sliding down Felix's sides, over his small waist and pausing at his hips, pressing there for a moment. Felix's fingers press into Sylvain's throat in warning. Sylvain pops the button of Felix's pants, and slides his hands under the fabric, leaving the squished to Felix's hips for a moment before he peels down the pants. When they're about halfway down his knees, Sylvain falters, intaking a large breath. Felix frowns, and looks to where Sylvain is looking - and immediately flushes bright red.</p><p>It's safe to say Felix was affected by the dumb spar in the excact way Sylvain wanted to be. Honestly, he often is, even in usual spars. He's learnt to ignore it to the point he often just doesn't realise... And now Sylvain is staring at his underwear - white, because of course he'd chosen white today. He's stupidly turned on to the point he'd gotten embarassingly wet. To the point he'd gotten so wet that his white underwear is damp with it, the fabric becoming slightly see through and sticking to him. Sylvain looks devestated and reverant all at once. "Felix," he says, his voice strangled. His hands fit around the back of Felix's thighs, fingers pushing up between the crease of his upper thigh and ass. He looks at Felix for permission, a hint of desperation on his face that makes Felix burn. Felix reaches down and grabs Sylvain's crotch - viciously validated to feel him just as aroused, and pushes him back. Sylvain groans, stumbling backwards accomdatingly so Felix doesn't "accidentally" pull something the wrong way. Felix shoves Sylvain off of him and tosses his lance back at him.</p><p>Felix feesls like he fits better in his skin now, somehow. He's surpassed embarssment. Whatever, it's dark out, no one else is going to see them. Felix can't help but be pleased about how obviously Sylvain wants to touch him, how intently he's watching him and only him. Felix pushes harden and fast, bearing down on Sylvain. His bare feet provide little to no grip on the training ground but he quickens his movements to compensate for it. It's weird to feel so weightless, and to feel the soft night air against his bare, sweaty, flushed skin. But the challenge to compensate for it is... Kind of fun. Sylvain's facial expression is also kind of fun, too.</p><p>Felix secures another win. He trips Sylvain backwards and follows him down. He lands on Sylvain's chest, his sword dug into the dirt beside Sylvain's neck. He plants a hand above Sylvain's head, curling over him as he regains his breath. Sylvain looks shell-shocked, eyes darting between Felix's face, his chest, and his crotch, his hands coming up seemingly automatically to smooth over Felix's thighs. Then he grabs Felix's ass and pulls him forward. Felix grunts, high pitched in surprise. Sylvain drags Felix up over his face, one hand grasping his ass, the other sliding up Felix's inner thigh. Felix moans breathlessly when he realises what Sylvain is aiming for, Sylvain's mouth already opening in anticipation. Sylvain's fingers brush the hem of his underwear, about to pull it to the side when Felix's hand darts out and grabs Sylvain's wrist, his other hand grabbing Sylvain by the hair and jerking his head back. Sylvain squeezes his eyes shut against the sharp pleasure-pain on hsi scalp and groans sharply, his hips jumping. When his eyes open, they're dark and wanting. Before Felix can say anything - "When I win, and I take your underwear, I'm going to fuck you right here. I'm going to bend you over and fuck you into the floor," he promises.</p><p> </p><p>"... If you win," Felix says quietly. He squeezes Sylvain's wrist and gives his hair another sharp tug, just to watch Sylvain's eyelids flutter. Felix lets go and slides back down Sylvain's chest, sitting over his thighs instead. He glances up at Sylvain before looking down, carefully, slowly undoing his pants. He takes his time, brushing his fingers over the bulge in Sylvain's underwear as he pulls his pants down. Sylvain doesn't protest, just watches him with flinty, amber eyes. Felix swallows and licks his lips, his heart thunking painfully in his chest.</p><p>Felix gets off of Sylvain, stepping back and retreiving his sword while Sylvain gets to his feet and grabs his lance.</p><p>There are two problems now. One, Felix is and always has been ridiculously attracted to Sylvain's thighs, and now they are bare and on full display. And two, well... The prize he gets if he loses is better than what he gets if he wins.</p><p>True to form, the last match quick devovles. Sylvain is disarmed, and he quickly gets rid of Felix's sword too - stupidly catching the wood with his damn hand and ripping it out of Felix's hand. Sylvain grabs for Felix's wrists and the struggle brings them to the floor, where it turns less into wrestling and more into rutting. Felix straight up forgets that there's a competition to win when Sylvain's crotch drags against his own. Felix jerks his head back so hard it slams into the ground, groaning. Sylvain's teeth scrape down a vein in his neck. Felix grabs at Sylvain's hair, dragging him to the side and shoving his fist into Sylvain's ribs. Sylvain growls, thunking Felix's head back against the ground - it doesn't hurt, not with all the sand, but with how dizzy he is from the heat between them already, his head swims from it. Sylvain grabs Felix's wrist, shoving it into the ground and wraps his other hand around Felix's neck. Felix starts to struggle, to go for Sylvain's eyes out of reflex, but Sylvain gives his neck a warning squeeze. Felix whimpers, the little restriction causing sparks to shoot down his spine, his back arching against Sylvain's heavy weight.<br/>
Sylvain keeps him there for a few moments as they pant against each other. Slowly, Sylvain relaxes, his grip loosening. Then a slow, smug smile curls onto his face, his eyelids drooping. He looks so terribly satisfied with himself. "I win," He murmurs.</p><p>Felix doesn't have any time to reply. The very next moment, Sylvain's pulls back, his hands and weight dissapearing from Felix's body so fast he gets whiplash. Only for Sylvain's hands to appear back around his hips and roughly flip him over. Felix manages to get a swear out before Sylvain is pulling him up to his knees and shoving down his underwear. "Syl-" The rest of Sylvain's name dissapears in a strangled groan as Sylvain fits his cock to Felix's entrance and pushes in. Sylvain leans down, flattening Felix down under his bulk and jerks his hips back, pressing inside Felix completely. Felix groans, his knees scraping against the sand as he's dragged back and he manages to get his arms under his head so he can press his face into them.</p><p>"Fuck," Sylvain swears in Felix's ear, low and gravelly. His hips do little jerks, grinding deep inside Felix. Felix's moans are muffled into his arms, he forgets to try and stifle them. Suddenly his body feels so tired from all the exercise, and he's melting into Sylvain's hold, letting him do what he wants with him. His entire body feels hot from the top of his head down to his toes.<br/>
"We're doing this again," Sylvain tells him. His arm wraps around Felix's waist as he starts to move his hips, fucking into him with short, hard thrusts. Felix warbles another moan in response. They are absolutely not doing this again. Felix reaches up to tug at Sylvain's hair to relay this to him, and gets Sylvain's teeth in the skin of his shoulder in response. Sylvain's hand slides up the middle of his chest, first pressing Felix back into him, then straying to the side, groping Felix's chest.</p><p>"Sylvain," Felix protests, but he can't find the stregnth in him to pull away. Not when Sylvain's arm is keeping him achored so nicely. No when Sylvain is driving into him so perfectly, his dick sliding hot and fast inside him. Felix groans pathetically and jerks his hips backwards, trying to get more of Sylvain's dick inside him. He's uncoordinated and messes up the rhythm but Sylvain only seems to enjoy that, cooing in his ear.</p><p>"You're so pretty when you're turned on," Sylvain tells him breathlessly. "- Fuck you're so good," Sylvain moans. Felix muffles a half-sob, half-moan into his arms when Sylvain pinches his nipple and tugs. Felix reaches down, his hand clawing lines up Sylvain's hip, tryign to grab into something for purchase as he's pulled back onto Sylvain's dick again and again.<br/>
Sylvain's thrusts quickly get sloppy and he gets both arms around Felix's waist to hold him there as his hips work furiously, fucking into him rough and hard. Sylvain buries himself deep one last time before coming inside Felix with a low groan that shudders through Felix's body. Felix moans quietly in response, trying to jerk his hips while Sylvain holds him tightly.</p><p>Always far too desperate to please, Sylvain doesn't bask in his orgasm long. He presses his teeth into Sylvain's neck, one hand going up to Felix's chest, one hand sliding down. Sylvain's nails scrape over Felix's chest, picking harshly over his nipples and making Felix cry out into his arm. Sylvain's fingers push between Felix's folds, rubbing at his clit too hard. The way Felix likes it, of course. Felix feels Sylvain's lips part near his ear, gearing up to say something but then Felix's orgasm hits him and he moans loudly, clenching around Sylvain's soft dick still inside him and rubbing himself into Sylvain's hands.</p><p>Afterwards, Felix is perfectly happy to sink to the dirt and fall asleep there, but Sylvain careully pulls him back onto his lap, keeping him off the ground. He arranges Felix onto his lap so he can cuddle him and press kisses to his cheek, always digustingly sappy afterwards. And Felix, always pretending he isn't the excact same, turns his face away but wraps his arms around Sylvain's middle.</p><p>"If you wanted to fuck you could've just said," Felix grumbles. "Your foreplay is shit," he tells him.</p><p>Sylvain laughs, the sound vibrating deep in his chest in a way that makes Felix flush, an awful warm bubbling feeling surfacing in his chest. "I didn't just want to fuck," Sylvain tells him warmly. Felix scrunches up his face, not understanding what Sylvain means. But the moment passes when Sylvain tells him the grounds keeper will probably be coming to lock up soon so they should leave. And then he refuses to give back Felix's underwear, making him walk back to the dorms pantless while Sylvain blithely keeps his fist clenched around them in his pocket.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello i am always looking for rp partners so if you're interested hmu in the comments :D otherwise validation pls</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>